


Tomorrow With You

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mina is ready to face any trials for her family's future.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 28





	Tomorrow With You

“So how long are you still staying there?”

“Approximately, almost 1 year still, I guess”

“Alright. We’ll wait for you. See you soon.”

“We miss you too. Take care there, okay?”

“I will. You too. I have to go first, goodbye”

Mina ended the video call and sighed at herself. She will face another day here again, but she always wanted to go home, though she really had no choice.

“You got this Mina. You will go home.”

She started working again like she used to every day. Answering phone calls, replying to emails, sending in reports, jotting down meeting minutes, brewing coffee for others. Office life is just her usual work in her home country until her company branched out globally and she was chosen as one of those who will have a contract in their Japan branch.

“Just one more year, Mina. One more year”

It really was a tough decision. Leaving her own family behind just for work, she tried to have considerations, but the CEO already made up his mind. _No choice_ will always be the reason. And even though it’s hard to cope with a new environment, Mina accepts the fact and just barely surviving everyday so she can provide a better future for her family.

“Are you alright?”

One of her colleagues, Momo, asked Mina.

“Yeah, I’m good. You?”

“I guess, yes. Is there something bothering you perhaps?”

“Maybe. But I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay. Keep doing a great work then.”

She still isn’t really comfortable with a new environment and yet she really needs to cope with everything or else she will be sent home without nothing on her hands and she really doesn’t want that to happen so she just need to resist everything and survive.

Mina went back to her apartment tired like the usual. She just wants to stay in bed the whole night, but then she remembered she had to do extra work for an extra income tonight which is paper works. From a small company near her apartment.

She sighed and changed her working clothes into comfortable ones. She then faced her laptop, her straight face suddenly brightens when she saw someone asking for a video call, and she answered it right away.

“We miss you, Mommy Mina!”

Mina’s heart melted once she heard her daughter’s voice.

“I miss you too, baby. Where is your Mommy Chae?”

“Mommy’s currently cooking for me. I want you to take a look at her”

Miyoung changed in the back camera from the front and the screen showed Chaeyoung moving her spatula and tossing some meat in the pan.

“So you’re a chef now huh, Chaeyoung?”

“I will cook for you when you got back, babe!”

Mina saw Chaeyoung’s dimple appeared and it made her giggle. Miyoung turned the front camera to her again.

“Mommy I miss you.”

She didn’t miss the chance to record Miyoung saying that with a pretty face and continued recording the call.

“I love you so much, Mommy Mina.”

She just smiled at her daughter, a tear almost falling.

“I will be back anything soon, baby. Take care there, okay? And don’t stress Mommy Chae out or else I will not give you strawberries and she will not teach you art anymore!”

“Noooo~”

Miyoung whines as Chaeyoung placed the plate in front of her and sat beside their daughter. They both smiled at each other.

“We really miss you here, Mina.”

“I miss you girls too, so much. I love you to bits always.”

“Take care there, Mommy Mina.”

“I will. I have to hang up now. Have a nice dinner.”

Mina doesn’t really want to hang up on them anytime soon, but her work is already waving at her. Nevertheless, she played Miyoung’s video saying a while ago to motivate her before going back to work.

_For Miyoung and for Chaeyoung._

One year surprisingly happened too fast and Mina is excited as ever to reunite with her family again after 5 freaking long years.

She didn’t say that she will be arriving today, so even though it’s tiring and burdensome to commute from the airport to their house, she still manages.

She then opened the door right away as she stepped nto their house after a long time. But instead of being the one who will surprise someone, she was then surprised as Chaeyoung and Miyoung shouts and let out a confetti after she entered and went straight to the kitchen.

“Welcome home, Mommy Mina!”

She was greeted with hugs and kisses and she can’t help but cry because she missed her wife and daughter that much.

“I miss you so much. How did you know I’m coming? I hate you.”

“There’s no way we’ll not know, Mina. We just let you come home yourself so you will think that we will act surprised and did not know anything.”

“Silly. I love you so much, cub.”

“I love you too, pengu”

“Mommies, I love you too!”

Miyoung shouted and reached her hands as assumed that she should be lifted up and Mina did so.

“We love you so much, baby.”

Mina and Chaeyoung showered her with kisses and they eat what Chaeyoung had cooked for her with the help of Miyoung afterwards.

Mina then finally felt that it is really good to be back home.


End file.
